Journey of a Fighter
by YuriChan220
Summary: A swords woman embarks on a dangerous journey to find the person who killed her father. Along her journey, three other warriors join her quest to help her find and defeat the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of a Fighter**

 **Protagonist: Fighter**

 **Genre: Adventure/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't written a Bikini Warriors fanfic in a while, so I thought I'd create a multi-chapter story. So, I hope you all enjoy.**

 _I remember the coliseum before me, crowds cheering for me after killing another one of my opponents. I remember being in this arena ever since the death of my father a few months back. And people said I was the assassin. What's my name? I only know that my name is Fighter, but it's not my real name. It was given to me ever since I was in the arena._

 _Until now, I've decided to leave the arena. And embark on a dangerous journey to find my killer to avenge my father and the rest of my family. Not even the toughest monsters can stop me from destroying her. It's time to end this once and for all and no one is stopping me!_


	2. The Fighter Meets the Mage

**Chapter 2**

 **The Fighter Meets the Mage**

Ever since leaving the arena, Fighter has been walking down the path for hours now. The only equipment she has on her is her bikini armor, a round wooden shield and a sword that once belonged to her father, who was a swordsman. He taught Fighter the ways of swordsmanship years ago. Fighter learned quickly from her father's lessons. Soon after, when Fighter grew up, she became a better swords woman than she did in her early years. However, her happy family life was crushed when a mysterious woman suddenly assassinated her father and ran off before Fighter could even catch her. She was devastated and frustrated with herself that she couldn't save her family in time and wanted revenge.

The people who knew Fighter's father accused her of murdering him and sent her to the arena as a death sentence, seeing how long she has to survive in the arena. She was only given bikini armor and a round wooden shied. The only thing she brought with her is her father's sword. While in the arena, she had defeated almost every single opponent. Her father's lessons on swordsmanship really paid off. But now, Fighter was sick of it all and escaped the arena late that night before anyone even knew where she was.

So far, Fighter hasn't found any shelter, nor a nearby town where she can stay for the night. She sighs heavily as she keeps on walking.

"Boy, this journey is off to a rough start," she says to herself. "I can barely find any sort of town here." She hears her stomach growl loudly. "Ugh…and I'm really hungry, too!"

Before she can step any further, she sees a large footprint on the dirt in front of her. She kneels down to examine it and touches the print.

"Strange," she says to herself. "I never knew monsters were roaming around this area. I sure hope I don't have to face one while I have to continue this journey to find the woman."

Just then, she hears some sniffling and soft crying far from where Fighter is. She stands up and starts to walk towards to where the sound is coming from. The further she walks, the louder and closer the sound is. She looks through some bushes and she finds a small girl, dressed in a purple bikini and wearing a magic hat on her head with purple stockings on her legs.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fighter says. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

The violet haired girl looks up at the red-head with teary eyes. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm called Fighter," the red-haired woman answers. "What's yours?"

"Most people call me Mage," the young girl says. "A-and I'm all alone because…because…" She's on the verge of crying again.

"Because what?" Fighter urges her to continue.

"Because a monster killed my family!" Mage sobs. "It ran through my town where the other mages are and destroyed everything!"

Fighter immediately hugs the young girl to comfort her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Mage-san."

Mage pulls away a little, wiping some of her tears. "I-I feel so lonely now. I have nowhere to go."

"Wait, how did you end up here?"

"I teleported myself before the monster could get to me," Mage replies. She looks over at the large foot print and gasps. "Oh, no! Is the monster here already?"

Fighter turns back at the foot print she saw earlier. "I don't know. But we have to get out of here as quickly as possible!"

"Mm-hmm!" Mage says with a nod.

Both Fighter and Mage make a run for it. They keep on running until thy find themselves at a nearby town. They exchange looks, nod and decide to enter this town since Fighter is desperate for a place to stay.

Fighter and Mage look around as they walk through the town. People were mostly busy with their work, chatting or watching their kids play around. Some of those people are sword smiths or clerks who have new equipment to new warriors that can buy them or just sell their items. However, Fighter and Mage stop in their tracks when they take notice of many people staring at them, mostly the men.

"U-um," Mage stutters as she gets closer to Fighter. "Why are they staring at us? Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't think that's it," Fighter responds.

"Wow!" one man says. "Look at those beautiful women? They're so hot!"

"The youngster is cute, but the red-haired one is the one that's hot!" another man says. "I mean, look at those equipment!"

"Bikini Armor rocks!" a third man cheers.

Fighter sighs and face palms herself. "Wow, we attracted quite a few men here."

"D-don't think it's a bad thing," Mage says, laughing nervously. "They're just complimenting us."

"Yeah, _complimenting._ All I want is just a place to stay and I'm super darn hungry!"

Mage nods while looking around for any homes that might be open or see if any person will let them stay for the night. She then notices an elderly woman outside of an inn, sweeping. _Maybe she runs this inn,_ she thinks to herself. She trots over to where the elder woman is and speaks with her. Fighter takes notice of the young magician interacting with the woman. The elder woman nods with a smile and Mage trots back towards the swords woman with glee.

"She says both of us can stay at the inn!" she says, happily.

Fighter smiles as she pats Mage on the head. "That's great! I was just wondering where you went."

"She has a room available for both of us to stay," Mage explains. "And she has food as well."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Fighter immediately rushes in towards the inn with Mage sighing and turns towards the elderly woman.

"S-so, how much do we owe you for staying here for the night?" Mage asks.

"For this, 10 coins," the woman replies.

Mage nods as she pulls out the exact amount and hands them to her. The woman thanks her and then leads both Fighter and Mage towards their room, which is on the second floor. Both of them thank her until Fighter immediately asks the woman for some food. Mage laughs nervously at Fighter's desperate needs, but then again, if anyone's hungry like that, they'll immediately go for the food. The violet haired magician decides to join since she hasn't eaten either.

The two order some food shortly after. Fighter starts to gobble them up with Mage sweat dropping.

"Y-you must be really hungry, Fighter-sama," she says as she begins eating.

"Yup! I haven't eaten food like this for months!" Fighter keeps on gobbling the food up. "And it's SOOO good!" She sets the bowl down and waves her hand. "I'm ready for a third helping!"

Mage sighs and focuses on her own food. _I didn't know Fighter-sama would behave like this._ she thinks to herself. _Is she always like that?_

* * *

After eating, Fighter plops herself on the large bed and sighs happily.

"That was a nice dinner!" she says. "I'm so glad you talked to that lady earlier! We would've been surrounded by tons of men if you hadn't done that."

"Th-thank you," Mage says as she sets her staff in the closet. She then goes over and sits by the swords woman. "I'm glad I came with you to this town. I would've never gone any further if it weren't for you showing up."

Fighter sits up and gives Mage a thumbs up as she grins. "No problem~!"

The two sit in silence for a few minutes until the violet haired girl turns towards Fighter.

"F-Fighter-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Were you going somewhere when you found me?" Mage asks.

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"To find the woman who killed my father," Fighter explains.

Mage gasps. "Oh, my gosh! Why?"

"I want to avenge his death and the rest of my family. I want answers to why she killed him and what purpose does that make. I bet she's gone far by now. But all I know is that I have to look for her, no matter where I go."

Mage looks at Fighter with worry. "A-are you sure you want to do that? What if that woman is a very strong warrior or something?"

Fighter closes her eyes. "I have to confront her for answers. That is all."

"I see…"

The two remain silent once more. Fighter hangs her head down, thinking about the incident that happened the night the woman killed her father. Whoever that woman was, Fighter needs to find her. The only thing that she saw when that woman ran away is a large sword and shield. Sighing, she sits up and looks over at the window. The sky is orange, meaning it's already sunset and is about to get dark pretty soon.

"Mage-san," she says as she stands up. "I'm going to take a bath now. It's getting a bit late."

"Oh, okay."

However, before Fighter could walk towards the bathroom, she feels a hand gently grab her arm. The redhead turns towards the violet haired young girl, who is shyly looking down at the floor.

"C-can I join you?" she asks in a quiet voice. "I-if not, that's fine."

Fighter smiles and pats her on the head. "Of course, you little cutie~!"

The violet haired girl blushes as she frowns. "I'm not that cute, you know."

* * *

Once the bath is set, Fighter and Mage get inside the warm tub. Fortunately, the tub is big enough to fit two people. Both of them relax and close their eyes as they take in the warmth of the water coursing through their bodies. After about a few minutes, Fighter opens her eyes and looks over at Mage. The magician opens her eyes as well and tilts her head in confusion as to where Fighter is staring at.

"I-is something the matter?" she asks. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Fighter answers. "Just down further south."

Mage looks down until she realizes what the swords woman is implying and covers her chest. "J-just where are you looking!?"

"Hehe~! I didn't know young magicians like you could grow those that fast," Fighter giggles. "Or did you cast a spell to grow those?"

"Th-there's no way that I'd do that!" Mage squeaks.

"Oh, really~?" Fighter takes the chance to grope Mage's breasts for a bit. "Wow! They're pretty big alright. I bet you're just jealous that you're flat chested and decided to cast a spell to grow those~!" She rubs them some more. "They are so soft, too~! You did a really nice job with those if you casted a spell on them."

"I told you, that's not it!" Mage screams, wincing at the intense groping Fighter is giving her.

 ****20 Minutes Later****

After the bath, Fighter and Mage are dressed in yutakas that are in the closet just in case guests don't have any night clothing to bring with them. They had placed their equipment in the closet as well for safe keeping until they have to leave tomorrow. Fighter climbs in bed first and pulls in the covers. She then looks up at Mage, who is hesitating for a second.

"Come on, Mage-san," she says. "Don't worry. It can fit the two of us."

Mage smiles and climbs in as well. She snuggles close to the swords woman, with Fighter chuckling and pulls in the covers. The two fall silent for a few minutes with none of them falling asleep just yet. Mage rolls over towards Fighter and speaks up.

"Fighter-sama," she whispers. "This is the first time I've slept with someone."

"Really?" Fighter asks.

"Yes. I'm usually lonely back at my home, either practicing my magic or watching other kids play. I mean, my parents aren't bad parents. They are too busy doing magic or helping others. I was too timid to make any friends and most people bullied me for wearing a revealing type of a mage's outfit. But I didn't mind. In fact, my parents were the ones who designed this outfit and I loved it." Mage looks up at the swords woman. "But I'm lucky that you found me when I escaped from the monster's wrath. And it's a good thing! So, thank you, Fighter-sama!"

Fighter smiles and strokes her hair. "No problem."

"And, u-um, when we're sleeping like this," Mage continues. "It's like we're sisters!"

"Huh!? Sisters?"

"Y-yes! S-so, I was wondering if…you can be my sister…" Mage shyly looks down at the covers.

Fighter sits up with eyes widened in shock. "N-no way! You're younger than me, right? Can it really be possible?"

Mage turns towards the swords woman with teary eyes. "Is it…really a bad idea?"

"U-ummmm….I didn't say 'No'…"

"Yes~!" Mage cheers as she hugs Fighter. "From now on, let's be sisters, okay? And you can be my older sister!" She sighs happily. "And…I won't be so lonely anymore."

Fighter's shocked expression softens into a gentle smile. "Okay. I'll be your older sister. Then, in exchange, will you come with me to find the killer?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Mage says with a nod. "As long we're together, nothing can stop us!"

Fighter nods and returns the hug. "Thank you."

After about 10 minutes, the two warriors fall asleep.


	3. Battles and an Ambush

**Chapter 3**

 **Battles and an Ambush**

For a week or two, Fighter and Mage travel together as partners. They roam the land, acquiring loot and battling deadly monsters for the experience. Fighter doesn't need it as badly as Mage did, so they commit to fighting some weaker monsters that Mage could handle. It is good experience for the younger spell caster, and Fighter is able to weaken the more powerful stuff and let Mage deliver the killing blow.

This is the case with their current adversary: a huge, hulking Oni with dark purple skin and blood red eyes. The fearsome demon wields a giant sword with jagged edges.

"Stand back, Mage-chan. I'll weaken it!" Fighter declares

"C-can you really stand up to that thing, Fighter-san?" Mage asks meekly, her tiny, but voluptuous body shivering from the Oni's intimidating presence.

Fighter gives a wink and a thumbs up. "I'll be fine! I'll badly hurt it. Just be ready to hit it with your biggest, best fireball okay?"

Mage gives a tiny salute. "Okay!"

The Oni raises its sword with both hands, then brings it crashing down to earth with a huge overhead swing. Fighter is able to easily leap to the left, but the powerful impact still makes her wobble a little.

"Now I got you." she says with confidence as she leaps onto the Oni's wrists, vaults off of them and comes flying into his face with her sword raised.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fighter jams her sword into the Oni's eye, causing it to shriek with pain. She removes her sword, and leaps back down to the ground.

"Nice hit, Fighter-san!" Mage cheers.

The Oni is angry now; it grasps the fearsome blade with both hands and tried a wide, horizontal swipe. Fighter was able to hurdle over it, close distance, and jam her sword into the wounded Oni's shoulder. The Oni's arm immediately went dead; without both of them, it didn't have the strength to lift its sword.

"Now, Mage-chan!" Fighter shouted.

Mage raised her staff and shut her eyes tight. Her entire body shook, sweat trailed down her head as she strained with concentration. Her staff glowed hotter...hotter... until she unleashed a huge fireball from the end of it.

The projectile soared and hit the Oni directly in the chest, blowing a hole in its heart. With a dying screech, the Oni fell to the ground and breathed its last.

Fighter remains in battle position for at least a few seconds, making sure it's really dead. Then, when it's all over, Fighter relaxes her stance, puts her foot on her dead opponent and raises her sword.

"We won't be defeated!" she says triumphantly.

Mage applauds happily. "We did it, Fighter-san!"

The monster disappears and just a pile of coins appear from where it was lying in.

Both grab the coins and pass them to each other to even things out and then set on their journey to the next village to rest. They've been walking for quite a while and they are getting hungry as well.

It took a while to get to the next town, but it was worth it. Once they arrived, they immediately went to a shop where they can feed themselves and pay for it soon after. They ate happily and then exited out of the shop to look for an inn to stay in. They should rest, too in order to continue their journey to find Fighter's killer.

Once they found an in, they paid with their money and entered a room where there is a large bed that can fit two people. They set down their weapons and Fighter stretches out her arms.

"Ahhhhhh~! What a day!" she sighs heavily.

"Whew! It feels so much better indoors. It's so hot outside!" Mage said with a giggle. She tugs at her minuscule bikini a few times, letting a cool draft rush to the parts of her breasts that were still covered up.

The two laid down, spread out, and just took in mouthfuls of precious air as they relaxed their weary bodies after the journey here.

Fighter looked over at Mage. "That was an awesome fireball you unleashed earlier Mage-chan~"

Mage felt her cheeks turn warm. "Th-thank you Fighter-san! I couldn't have gotten this strong without your help."

Fighter reached over and gently cupped her cheek. "And I couldn't have gotten this far without my cute little Mage-chan by my side~"

Fighter suddenly ambushed Mage, rolling over on top of her, grabbing her, then rolling back over so Mage was on top of her.

"WAAAH! H-hee hee! Fighter-san!"

They both let out a relaxed sigh as Mage melted against Fighter's body. Fighter wrapped her arms tight against Mage, keeping her snuggled tight against her.

"Haaaaaaah... I'm so happy to have a traveling companion." Fighter mumbled.

"I agree... you're a wonderful companion, Fighter-san~"

Mage nestled her face against Fighter's bosom and closed her eyes. Before continuing their day, they decided to take a little nap.

A while later, they wake up from their nap and decide to continue their journey. Fighter and Mage grab their weapons and head out of the village. But what catches Fighter's eye as they are walking is a large boat with sails on it. It seems like there are people going on board.

"Say, Mage-chan," she says. "Let's get on that boat right there. I'm sure they'll let us go a couple miles, right?"

"Eh?" Mage says. "B-but what if they're scary people? I-I mean, uhhhh..."

"Ehehe! Don't worry. If anything, we'll protect each other from harm."

"O-okay..." Mage is not sure if going on board will help at all, but they will give it a try

They walk over towards the boat as they find that all females were boarding it. They are not sure why, but they'll just go for it. They board the boat themselves and walk over towards the edge. The other girls are preparing for departure while the taller girl is steering the wheel up top. The other girls are preparing the sails and one is on top of the mast, watching for anything suspicious Once it's clear, and all the passengers are on board, they raise the anchor and the boat sets sail.

Fighter and Mage stare in awe at the magnificent view of the ocean and how the village becomes smaller and smaller as they go farther and farther down. The other girls mind their own business as they drink, play games and just chat away. Some go to sleep in their rooms since the boat ride is going to be a long one. And the tall girl just keeps on steering.

Fighter raises her hand to her forehead to use it as a visor as the sun's rays are shining above her, looking around some more.

"Sure is beautiful around here, don't you think~?" she says.

"Oh, yes," Mage replies. "It's very pretty."

Just then, Fighter suddenly puts her hand on Mage's, making her blush heavily. It's surprising, but also very sweet of her to do that. She can feel her heart beating like crazy, too. Either she's falling in love with her or something else.

"H-hey, Fighter-san..." she starts but gets startled by a booming voice of a woman.

"Hey!" a woman with long black hair wearing a bikini and pirate boots with a red cape says, standing in front of Fighter. "You ain't part of this crew! Who are you?"

"Uhhhh...I"m Fighter," the redhead says. "What's your problem?"

"This ship was only meant for the crew only," the woman says. "You ain't invited out here."

"We can do whatever we want," Fighter shrugs her shoulders. "Both Mage and I are brave warriors."

"Brave warriors or not, you shouldn't be here!" the woman draws out two swords. "I'm ordering you to leave!"

"Ah...,I don't think so," Fighter says.

"Brave? Or just totally stupid?"

Fighter grits her teeth. "Hmph! YOU'RE the stupid one for trying to start something with me. Just let us ride in peace!"

"Fine, I'll let you ride in peace. PIECE BY PIECE, THAT IS!"

Fighter and Mage are ambushed by some of the crew mates, wielding daggers and cutlasses. Fighter raises her sword to parry a strike, and Mage squeaks as she holds up her staff and blocks a blade as well.

Fighter's protective instincts immediately kick in. She looks over at Mage, who is being closed in on from all sides.

"Get out of here, Mage-chan!" she yells, shoving Mage out of the way.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOA!"

Mage stumbles and falls off the deck, landing on the lower decks where the danger isn't present.

Now that Mage is in a safe place, Fighter can focus on the action. She blocks a sword strike and whacks the assailant in the face with the handle of her sword. Another crew mate closes in from behind, but Fighter senses and takes her out with a spinning kick to the stomach.

Three more crew mates surround her, two of them brandishing cutlasses and one with a dagger. Fighter raises her sword and stares them down... her senses sharp as knives.

The first one with a sword steps in and unleashes a diagonal swipe, but Fighter sways her head to the left to dodge it. She takes advantage of the enemy's forward movement and slams the handle of her sword into her stomach.

"OUUUUUuuuuuuf..."

The enemy falls to the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

The second crew mate tries to close in from behind. Fighter lifts her sword and sees her reflection closing in.

"Oh no you don't."

Fighter spins around, swinging her sword, and smacks the enemy in the face with the flat of her blade. The hard steel surface knocks her out in one blow.

The last crew mate with the dagger flips it in her hand, so she's holding the blade and the handle is up. She lunges forward and throws the dagger with a perfect spiral. The dagger soars towards her, but Fighter's reflexes are too great.

Fighter spins around and swings her sword like a baseball bat, knocking the dagger back towards the crew mate. The handle of the dagger hits her in the forehead, knocking her out instantly.

The rest of the crew mates went down one by one, falling to Fighter's superior speed and reflexes. She had nearly gotten them all... but she was sloppy and left one still conscious.

"Oooog, my head... GRRR! TAKE THIS!"

The fighter spins around just in time to see the crew mate raise her sword and prepare to strike. Luckily, Fighter has a wingman looking out for her: a cute, busty, adorable little wingman.

"HIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mage leaped from behind and whacked the crew mate in the head with her staff, finally putting the persistent enemy to sleep for good.

"Thank you, Mage-chan!" Fighter exclaims, raising her hand for a high-five.

"Tee hee! No problem~" Mage replies, high-fiving her partner.

The black haired woman looks around her to see her crew defeated. She grits her teeth and readies both her blades.

"You may have defeated my crew!" she growls. "But you haven't defeated me! This is the day you die!"

Fighter points her sword. "Bring on."

Both of the women charge at each other and starts clashing swords back and forth with sparks flying with each hit. Mage stands there and watches the battle from a far distance and by that, she is standing where the steering wheel is. Apparently, the taller girl has been defeated as well and no one is steering the boat.

The woman spins like a tornado and tries to strike at her from the bottom, only to get blocked by Fighter's shield. But the impact on the attack is so great that it pushes Fighter back a little. The woman charges at her again, swinging left and right, but the red-head parries both of them, back and forth. However, she is being pushed towards the edge of the boat, which isn't good. The captain is trying to lure her so that she can shove her down in the water.

Finally figuring that out, she parries the last strike, slides under her legs and gets back up, making the captain turn around and ready her two blades. She growls as both of them parry each other's attack, clashing blades left and right, sparks flying from each hit. However, Fighter gains the upper hand by hitting both of her swords out of her hands, making them fall into the water and she points her sword at her.

Grinning, she swings her sword one last time and in an instant...it cuts off the captain's bra and it also falls in to the water. The captain screams in embarrassment while covering her chest.

"NOOOOOO!" she whimpers.

Fighter chuckles as she shoves her off the edge and into the water she goes.

"Who's stupid now~?" she calls as the woman just swims away.

"Then, let's set sail~!"

Readying the sails, the two continue sailing toward their destination. It may have took a few long hours or so, but it's worth it, considering the crew left out lots of food for them to eat and beds to rest in. Pretty soon, they arrive on an island where they can somehow go forward there. It's a strange place, but at least they found some land. The board the boat, lower the anchor and exit the boat.

They walk on what it seems to be a tropical island. Fighter and Mage look around a little to get used to their surroundings. There is nothing here but trees and sand and stuff.

"You sure this is the right place to go?" Mage asks.

"I'm...sure?" Fighter says. "My father's killer's main place shouldn't be too far from there. I'm sure of...it..." She hears some groaning from Mage all of a sudden. She swiftly turns around and notices a tranquilizer that has been shot at Mage. "No! Mage-chan!"

Several men appear and Fighter draws out her sword.

"It's an ambush!" she mutters to herself. "But...I will wash the sand in their blood."

However, before she can do anything, another tranquilizer shoots at Fighter directly at her neck and puts her to sleep instantly. The men chuckle as they gather around the two warriors.

"The red haired woman looks strong," one mans says. "Say, let's take her to the arena. See what fight this girl has once she faces the mighty Paladin."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I would like to thank Jojo-san for working with me on this, another one of our projects, the "Complete My Incomplete Stories" project as you would call it. Hehe! Have a nice day!**


	4. Thirst for Fighting

**Chapter 4**

 **Thirst for Fighting**

Fighter awakens to a rush of cool water blasting her in the face.

"AHHH!" she squeals, her sopping wet mane getting heavy and sticking to her skin. She tries to brush her hair out of the way... but her hands are chained up.

"Time to wake up, girlies!" a female voice cries.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out and brushes her hair away so Fighter can see. She looks up... and they're surrounded by burly men. And in the middle was... a woman. She looked kind of familiar... in fact... she looked VERY similar to the pirate lady Fighter had beaten hours ago.

"Fighter-san!" Mage squeals, awake and chained up next to her. "What's going on? What are we doing he-"

"QUIET!" the girl barks. She approaches, drawing a dagger and waving it menacingly. "You think I don't recognize the boat you two came to this island on? Well? ANSWER ME!"

Fighter looks at her defiantly. "Well, what do you want me to say anyway?"

Her snarky comeback is met with a slap to the face, making her yelp in pain.

"...I want you to tell me why you were on my sister's boat. And where... IS... my sister?"

Fighter gasps. "S-sister? So that pirate lady was..."

"DID YOU KILL HER?" the woman barks, pressing the dagger against Fighter's neck.

"N-no... I left her stranded in the water." Fighter spits at her.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know! It was hours ago! She could be anywhere!"

Suddenly, Fighter looks at the woman's left breast, which is generously exposed in her red bikini top. There's a strange tattoo there...

"What is that tattoo? Are you a pirate gang or something?"

The woman scoffs. "Hah! No way! Scarlet Steel is not just a mere band of pirates! We are the most ruthless organization of cutthroats in the land. We have forest branches, mountain branches... and in my sister's case... a naval branch. We're big time, hahaha!"

Fighter grits her teeth. That lady she fought back on the boat... she's a murderous brigand? Could Scarlet Steel be the group responsible for her father's...?

"I have another question!" Fighter blurts, but she is stopped by a hand in her face.

"Enough questions." the woman sneers. "It's time for you two girls to meet your demise. I'll teach you to mess with our organization!"

Suddenly, the men unchain her and Mage. Before they can fight back, they're scooped up by the men.

"Did you arrange a deal with the Arena bookie?" the woman asks one of her men, possibly a second-in-command.

"Yes, ma'am." he says respectfully. "The Paladin is ready to take on all comers."

The pirate sister grins. "Goood... we can make some money by selling these guys to the Paladin. She's always looking for fresh blood to spill!"

The men take Fighter by the arms and head toward to where the coliseum is. Her main weapons are right there for her to take, so she takes her sword and shield as she look at the girl, who is smiling.

"The Paladin is waiting," she says. "She's very strong, you know~?"

The red-haired woman grits her teeth. She can't believe she has to fight in the arena once again. And wherever they took Mage, she hopes she's okay. Taking some deep breathes, she walks toward the dark area where the gate is at, waiting for it to be opened. She wonders what this fighter looks like and how strong this person is. She takes a few more deep breathes, gripping her sword and shield tightly before opening her eyes and staring ahead as soon as the gate rises.

Brightness of the sunlight blinds her a little, but when her vision clears, she can hear loud cheering of the crowd as she steps foot inside the arena. Puddles of blood are scattered in some areas, skulls are present and other weapons that are rusted and ruined are lying around.

Fighter takes a look around for a bit before she hears the other gate open. She gasps and turns around to see another busty woman with long blonde curly hair that reaches a little past her waist. She is wearing knight armor on her arms and legs except for the middle part. She is only wearing a white bikini. Her main weapons are a large sword and a shield that's bigger and probably stronger than hers. She raises an eyebrow, growing a little suspicious of this woman.

"Could she be part of it too?" she asks herself.

"So you're the opponent I have to fight?" the blonde woman says. "You seem weak to me~"

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Fighter shouts. "Just who are you!?"

"I'm a Paladin~" the blonde says. "And you are?"

"I'm a Fighter! And I'm here to destroy you and your organization!" Fighter points her sword at her. "I know it! YOU'RE behind my father's murder!"

"What are you talking about?" Paladin shrugs. "I know nothing about your father or the organization."

"Liar!" Fighter says. "I refuse to believe such farfetched tales of yours!"

Paladin laughs and raises her sword. "Ha! Well I don't suppose it matters. Believe whatever fantasy you want to believe if it helps you in battle. Maybe you'll live longer if you fight angry!"

Fighter lunges and thrusts her sword, aiming at the chest, but Paladin's shield is there to block the blade. Fighter's blade bounces upwards, exposing her torso to an attack. Paladin quickly tries a horizontal swipe across her stomach, but Fighter beats back her sword with her round shield. With a battle cry, she shoves Paladin's sword aside and spins around with a wild backhanded swing.

Paladin gasps and quickly leaps out of the way of the soaring blade. "Damn! She really knows her stuff. I wonder if this girl has fought in arenas before…"

Fighter is relentless, coming forward with several hard strokes. But Paladin shows excellent wrist movement as she commands her sword with expertise and parries every last one of the strikes. She looks down; Fighter's feet are completely off balance from her wild, aggressive swings. A smile crosses her lips as she spins around and, much to Fighter's surprise, goes low.

"Whoopsie!" she teases as she sweep kicks Fighter and knocks her on her butt.

"Ouuuf!" Fighter grunts. She doesn't stay down long, though... she has to quickly dive to the left to dodge a stabbing attack by the golden-haired warrior.

Fighter scrambles to her feet and tries to lunge forward with a thrust, but Paladin raises her shield and bashes her in the face, jarring her in her tracks. Fighter shakes off the cobwebs just in time to see Paladin's sword soar towards her and just barely miss her flesh.

"AH!" Fighter grunts as she sways back. The sword didn't draw blood... but she wasn't left unscathed. A single strap on her bikini top suddenly fell apart, causing the fabric to droop downwards and expose much more of her breast. The blushing Fighter has to shake it aside though, and focus on surviving.

"A fool, are you, Fighter~?" Paladin chuckles.

Fighter just growls and charges at the blonde without even thinking about the predicament she's in. Paladin is a clever woman, but she can be tougher than her. She slashes left and right, but Paladin parries one attack and blocks the other, knocking the red-head back. Paladin takes this chance to swing her large sword at Fighter, but the red-head quickly ducks and dive rolls under her. She jumps right back up to swing her sword at her back, cutting her strap.

"Hyaaaah!" Paladin squeaks. "This is...!"

"How do you like them apples~?" Fighter says.

Paladin grits her teeth as she just charges at her with her sword raised. Fighter dodges that one. Paladin then tries to hit her with her shield backhand. The red-head dodges that one as well. Paladin then spins around 360 degrees to get a hit on her this time, but Fighter dodges it and jumps to the side to slice her side, drawing blood.

The blonde grits her teeth, although in pain, she still stands as she turns around, readying her weapons. Fighter grins as she steps up to Paladin, kicks her leg to make her get off balance, and then slashes her horizontal to the right, drawing blood from her right shoulder.

Paladin looks down at her body, eyes wide as she sees her own red essence dripping. "Impossible... in all my time fighting here... n-nobody has ever made me bleed!"

Fighter smirks. "Now you realize how serious I am! Prepare to pay!"

Paladin tries to defend herself... but her confidence is already slipping. Fighter charges in with a flying kick, foot impacting against her shield and sending her stumbling back. Fighter takes advantage of her recovery and delivers an overhead strike. Paladin raises her sword to block it, but she only half-commits and the strength of Fighter knocks her weapon aside.

Paladin growls and leaps up, headbutting Fighter underneath the chin and buying enough time to pick up her weapon once again.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" they yell in unison as their blades collide mid-swing. It becomes a battle of will: who will back down first?

"You...will...pay...for...my father's...death!" Fighter growls.

"I... still don't know... what you're... talking ab-OOOOOOW!"

Fighter's foot collides with her shin, knocking her off balance. Her face is wide open, and she takes the full force of Fighter's shield as she is knocked backwards, her head spinning.

"Ah...ugh... no..."

Fighter charges in with a flying knee to her breasts, sending her flying backwards as her orbs jiggle wildly in all directions. She hits the ground... and Fighter is standing there waiting for her, sword aimed at her neck.

"I win." Fighter declares. "Now yield!"

Paladin lays there and pants, trying to accept the reality of defeat while regaining her air. It was uncanny... Fighter was like no other warrior she had ever faced. Perhaps Paladin had grown so content, defeating warriors left and right... that she was soft and unprepared for that one challenger to could REALLY stand up to her. Fighter was that challenger.

With a humble bow, Paladin gets to her knees. "You have beaten me fair and square, Fighter. Now, give me a warrior's death so my soul can ascend to Heaven. Gods, I plead that you accept a holy warrior into your loving arms!"

Fighter prepares to strike... but suddenly her mind starts pondering. Paladin... doesn't SEEM like a bandit. Sure, she fights and kills for personal glory, but she doesn't seem like the type to kill an innocent man in cold blood like a coward.

With this thought in mind, Fighter decides to take a little test before passing judgement on a potentially innocent person.

"...do you have a tattoo?"

Paladin raises an eyebrow. "Huuuuh?"

"A tattoo! The Scarlet Steel tattoo!" Fighter emphasizes.

"Scarlet Steel? You mean that gang of murderers that prey on the innocent?"

"Yeah, them! That's it, I'm going to search you top to bottom!"

"W-wait-AHH!"

Before she can protest, Fighter crawls on top of her and starts groping her boobs. While she fondles them in her hands, she's looking all over the round, jiggly globes of white flesh for any sign of ink.

"Is there a tattoo here? Hmmm? Maybe there...?"

Paladin's mouth is wide open, whimpers leaking out.

"Haaah...haahhh! Wh-what are you... ahhhh...d-doing... to... meeee~"

The golden-haired warrior wants to say something to stop this violation... but she doesn't. It was almost as if she was...

"Ahhhh...ahhh... you... better... stop... that... stop... stop... don't... stop~"

Her head draws back and her tongue hangs out of her mouth as Fighter continues to look for a tattoo. She knows this is wrong in the eyes of the Gods... but she doesn't care. It's not like she ASKED for it... after all, she was defeated. Fighter can do WHATEVER she wants to her. WHAT…E...VER...

"Huh?" Fighter stops and backs away a bit with a confused tilt. "I guess you were right all along. You're not one of them."

"Soooo embarrassing...yet it felt so good~!" Paladin says.

"And she's actually a pervert?" The red-head sweat drops.

"Haaaaahhh...I'm...I'm so sorry."

Fighter shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I was wrong to accuse you into thinking you were one of the organization."

Paladin stands up and holds out her hand. "Well...from now on, Fighter. I'm going to leave this arena. I learned what it means to be defeated and thus, I would like to fight along side you."

"Paladin..." Fighter just stares at the blonde and her hand for a bit. Her expression is very sincere and honest. She then nods and shakes her hand. "I would very glad...to have you join me in my quest."

The crowd cheers as they shake hands.

As they leave the arena, Fighter feels incredibly good about herself to have had such a productive day. She had a new and powerful ally, plus she had a good idea of who was behind her father's murder. She couldn't believe it was just one member of an entire criminal organization! It would be a long and hard search, but one way or another... she would gather the clues that point her towards that member responsible. Even if she had to take down Scarlet Steel single-handed and wipe them ALL out... her father would be avenged.

Suddenly, a bulb lights in her head that stops her in her tracks. Paladin notices her shock and stops as well.

"Uhh... Fighter-san?"

Fighter had gone through so much in such a short time that she had COMPLETELY forgotten...

"MAGE-CHAN!"

Meanwhile, far away from the Arena, the pirate sister and her men are laughing as they grope and harass the captive Mage. Her squeaks and moans of discomfort are like music to their ears as they laugh at her misfortune.

"Heh heh heh! Such a cute little girlie you are!" one of the men taunts. He has a hand on her left breast, and is squeezing the soft orb in his fingers.

"Mmmm... I wish you'd let us have our way with her, ma'am." another man pleads, running his hand up her thigh.

Mage continues to squeal, the tears streaming down her face. "Ahh! Ahhh! P-please... stop! Ahhh... Fighter-san... please rescue me..."

The pirate sister merely laughs. "Ahahahaha! Maybe just a few more minutes of teasing, men. Then maybe I'll let you guys show me how much she can REALLY scream!"

Mage closes her eyes and tries to block it out. She mutters a silent prayer... pleading not for some god to intervene... but for her trustworthy companion to burst in and save her.

The pirates are having so much fun that they didn't hear two of their men come stumbling in: the same two men that had taken Fighter to the arena. It wasn't until they screamed that the pirate sister turned her attention to them.

"MA'AM! MA'AM! SHE'S COMING! THE FIGHTER IS COM-OOOF!"

The two men are so battered and bloody that they can't even stand. They both fall facefirst into the dirt, and fail to get back up from their painful injuries.

The pirate sister realizes that things are about to get hairy, and immediately draws her dagger. "Shit! Arm yourselves, men! That Fighter bitch must have defeated the Paladin and now she wants her girl back! Show her the might of Scarlet Steel!"

"Stop right there!" Fighter says, pointing her sword at them.

"Fighter? And Paladin!? Working together!?" the pirate sister gasps. "Get them!"

The men charge at both of them, but Fighter jumps over them and slices one of them in the back, killing him instantly. Paladin hits the other man with her shield hard, knocking him back and hitting the wall.

"You go rescue Mage!" Paladin shouts. "I'll deal with those men!"

"Right!"

Paladin readies her sword while grinning. "Bring it!"

The other men charge at her. She swings her sword up and down and spins 360 degrees just as the men charge at her from all sides. They are all knocked down just from that simple strong strike. They all are now lying on the ground dead. Paladin gives a long soft sigh and relaxes her stance, feeling triumphant.

"I still got it~"

Fighter closes distance on the captive Mage. With one swoop of her sword, the chains are severed and Mage regains movement of her now stiff and aching limbs. But the pain didn't stop her from diving into Fighter's arms and embracing her.

"FIGHTER-SAAAAAAAN~!" she cries,

Fighter drops her sword and throws her arms around Mage. "Oh Mage-chan... I'm so sorry I didn't come quicker..."

Mage sniffles a few times as she nuzzles her face between Fighter's breasts. "They... sniff...did... sniff... bad things to meeeeee...!"

Fighter soothes her by stroking her hair. "Shhhhh... it's okay now. You're safe~"

"Not likely!" a female voice cries.

Fighter can see the pirate sister approaching in her peripheral vision. With a gasp, she drops Mage and sways out of the way of her dagger, the blade whizzing just a few centimeters past Fighter's neck.

"Fighter-san!" Paladin cries, intending to jump into the fray. But Fighter holds a hand up to stop her.

"No! This is my fight! I'm going to make sure she tells me everything I want to know."

The pirate sister growls and holds up her dagger. "What's the point in telling anything... to a CORPSE!"

The pirate sister lunges forward, slashing at Fighter's throat. But Fighter is quick enough to dodge her tiny blade, and sidestep to the left. But the pirate sister doesn't stop there; she throws a lightning-swift spinning attack, so fast that Fighter could barely dodge it. As Fighter leaps backwards, she can feel a trickle of blood underneath her eye socket... that was a close one! She puts her finger there and feels a one-inch horizontal incision. She lets out a sigh of relief that the cut wasn't any higher, lest she be blinded.

The pirate sister closes distance again, her dagger colliding with Fighter's raised shield. Fighter is able to easily push her backwards and counter with a vertical slash, which misses. Fighter follows up with a spinning kick, which also misses but pushes the pirate sister further back.

But the villainous woman does not back down. She starts to circle Fighter and close in from the side, stabbing at her ribs. Fighter drops her sword and puts the pirate in a clinch, constricting her arms so she can't use her lethal blade.

They wrestle for a few seconds in that deathgrip, until Fighter shoves her into the sand. As the pirate sister recovers, Fighter picks back up her sword and pushes the offensive.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Fighter swings with the might of a hurricane, easily knocking the dagger from her hand with one blow.

"Ah! Shit!" the woman hisses. She tries to dive for her blade, but Fighter kicks it aside, picks her up by the bikini top, and bashes her in the face with her shield. She then releases her grip... and the murderous woman falls to the ground dazed.

"Ugh...uh...ooog..."

Fighter aims the sword at her neck, eyes seething with fury.

"Which one of you killed my father?!"

The pirate sister chuckles. "Heh heh... who is your father? There have been so MANY, you know. HAHA!"

"He was a famous swordsman with red violet hair! NOW ANSWER ME!"

The pirate sister puts a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... well me and my sister's pirate crew have never killed anyone like that... maybe some of our guys in the mountains are responsible for that murder. Maybe you could visit my colleague The Mountain Scourge, and his crew. I'm sure they'll give you a warm welcome, ahahahahaha!"

Fighter closes her eyes and thinks. Her father always used to take her on journeys into the mountains. He loved the cool temperature, and the thrill of fighting demons in the rocky terrain. Could he have alterted the attention of Scarlet Steel on one of their journeys? Maybe this Mountain Scourge and his men could have done it.

"...Very well then. Thanks for telling me what I want to know."

Fighter ponders what she should do with the pirate sister. She doesn't want to strike down a defenseless person... but she was a cold-blooded killer! Besides, she couldn't let her escape and warn others about them!

But before she could make a choice... someone had already decided for her.

"AHHHHH I'M BURNING! I'M BUUUURNIIIIIIIInnnnnnngggggg..."

Before her very eyes, the pirate sister was turned to ash by a fire spell. Fighter quickly turned around... and it was Mage who had dealt the killing blow.

"Mage-chan... what have you done?!" Fighter squeals.

Mage looks at her, eyes full of tears. "I had to do it! That woman was evil! She... her men violated me... and she let them do it..."

Paladin approaches from behind and hugs her. "There there, Mage-chan. You have big sis Paladin looking out for you now! As long as I'm here, nobody will ever do that to you again, okay?"

Mage turns and looks at the beautiful blonde holding her. Her cheeks begin to burn bright red, captivated by her appearance. With a meek smile, she puts her arms around her new traveling partner.

"Th-thank you... Paladin…san~"

The three of them take each other's hands and escape this prison towards the fresh air outside of the coliseum. They let out a sigh of relief as they look at the setting sun. They have a few ways to go to the next village, but with Paladin at their side, the journey to find her father would be more helpful.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter~! With the help of Jojo-san! It…kinda took a while to finish, but we did it. Jojo-san REALLY wanted this chapter to be over and done, so glad we accomplished it.**

 **Long and detailed reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day~!**


End file.
